


Day4: Candlelight

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oil, Orgasm Control, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Adhlea has moved to become Solas sub for good, enjoying their time together. This is out of my AU fanfiction Unleashed that is currently ongoing .
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day4: Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Day4 of 14 Days of Dragon Age lovers.  
> My fiancé gently nudged me to do something smutty with Candlelight instead of something fluffy, and I shamelessly used Solas and Adhlea from my modern BDSM AU unleashed for this :)

Her heart was pounding fast in her chest when she watched the flickering light of the candles that stood in their small secret room. The bed was prepared with some securing blankets and wrappings already, Solas waiting for her only clad in his trousers. It was a sight that made her feel excited all over, sending her chest to heave with her fast-paced breaths. She had been anticipating this, waited for this, and the smirk that he showed her made her heart skip a beat.

‘Shall we begin?’, he asked her, his dark and velvety voice teasing as he looked at her, taking in her body that was clad in beautiful and sexy lingerie. Though, they would be a hassle in this sort of situation, which was why his eyes glinted towards her before he spoke again. ‘Strip those for me _Da’len_ ’ It was a clear order, spoken with such a dark and husky voice that it sent her trembling right away. 

Adhlea knew that they were in the protection of their own home, knew that they weren’t in the club but only one room away from their private living room. Yet, she felt as if she was all new again. Felt as if it had just been a few days ago that she met him in the club, becoming his sub. He was always capable of making her nervous no matter what, and she felt thankful and excited for that feeling that he managed to inflict on her.

She was quick to strip to his order, her hands unclasping her bra, letting it slip down from her shoulders before she bent over to quickly get rid of her panties. Her eyes were already darkened when she looked at him, waiting for his permission to get onto the bed. But he did not give it to her yet. 

Instead, he moved closer towards her, closing the distance to her while he let his hands ghost over her naked and soft skin, clearly admiring the way that she felt and looked. ‘You are lovely’, he whispered into her ear, causing her lips to part with a needy breath. Fingers raked through her golden locks, tugging at them slightly as she moaned as a reaction, her legs all trembling and shaking. ‘Have you been looking forward to this my pet?’ Solas asked her as he guided her to the bed, his hands tracing the soft lines of her back for a moment. But he paused her once more before she let herself fall onto the covered mattress.

‘I am afraid that we have not finished all preparations yet. I want you to put your hair into an up do before you lay down on your stomach.’ Solas instructed her, waiting for her trembling fingers to braid her golden locks before she tucked them into a messy bun and out of the way for now. It allowed him to see her uncovered back completely, making her feel slightly vulnerable and nervous. 

Yet, she followed his instructions, and laid down onto the mattress as he had told her to do. She presented her buttocks to him as she was used too, causing him to chuckle in a pleased way. ‘Aren’t you a good little girl?’ Solas asked to rile her up while he opened a bottle of oil, letting it flow into his hands before he started to touch the skin of her back, gently rubbing the oil into her skin.

She shuddered when she felt the cold and oily liquid as it ran down on her back, followed by a pleased sound when he made his way lower to cover her whole back in the liquid. Long and slender fingers moved so skilled and fast, reaching every part of her back while she stayed in her position, her butt and legs shaking. 

A moan escaped her parted lips outright when she felt the hands that reached her buttocks, touching them with his oily fingers before he added a few more droplets of oil, letting it drop right onto the sensitive skin of her butt. She mewled in pleasure, her whole body shaking as she tried to keep still while he rubbed the oil carefully into her skin, causing it to glisten completely in the flickering candlelight. This alone felt so incredibly good that she felt the slickness between her legs already, felt the way that her body got warmer and how her thighs wanted to rub against each other to create friction. She didn’t know if she was able to handle any more of the touches without coming right away, her face all pressed into the plastic cover as she moaned once more, feeling how he spread her buttocks apart slightly in a tease. And she almost anticipated the hand that would spank her, burning into her flesh. But the electrifying hit didn’t come, and his hands left her empty and aching for more. 

There was a shiver that went through her, not unnoticed by him at all, neither was the tenseness in her thighs and the way she clenched her buttocks. He let one of his fingers trace over it teasingly, relishing in the moan that escaped her lips before he took his hand away once more, leaving her all whimpering. ‘Please’, she moaned, her cheeks all flushed already as she pressed them into the mattress. 

‘Demanding today are we?’ Solas replied clearly amused. Yet, he wouldn’t act upon her words, wouldn’t give her what she wanted. He shifted to get one of the burning candles instead, letting some wax drop onto his own arm to confirm the temperature first. There was no way that he would do this with her unprepared after all, and damaging her skin was not an option. Though, he made sure that she did not see the way that he tested the heat first that left his arm prickling slightly. But he knew that the wax of the candle was not enough to hurt her badly. Of course, it would sting when he let it drop onto her body from another angle, but he wanted to keep this slow for her. Wanted for her to get used to the heat slowly before he would change the height.

Which was why he started from higher up for now, letting the hot wax slowly drop onto her as he angled the candle. He watched when the red wax slowly touched her skin, causing her breath to hitch at the sensation. She felt the wax on her body, slowly dripping onto her back and leaving a light stinging pain behind. It didn’t feel much more painful than one of his slaps when he applied them to her buttocks, but it was able to make her feel just as excited.

A tingling pleasure went through her when she shifted with another moan, feeling the way that it dried onto her skin, before he inflicted the next droplet that meet her at a lower point. Her breath hitched once more in anticipation, knowing exactly what he was aiming for. And, that alone made her feel excited already. She could see the light flicker of the candlelight that danced before her eyes, could feel the hot liquid that was dropped onto her body, drawing patterns onto her skin that she was unable to see, but that she was able to feel instead.

Each single drop, caused her to feel only the slightest hint of ecstasy, mixed with the electricity that she usually felt during their sessions. There just was something about the light pain that made her feel dizzy completely, caused her to feel all riled up. Adhlea felt heated, felt how her slick folds begged for the attention that was denied to them while she felt his eyes that were aimed onto her back.

Another drop of hot wax followed, feeling hotter this time because he held the candle slightly lower. The red line shifted over her sides, adding more to the pattern that was already able to be seen on her back. He watched it with his eyes, watched as it slowly dropped onto the plastic blanket that laid beneath her, tainting it as much as it tainted her skin. It was beautiful to look at, beautiful to listen to the excited mewls that escaped her lips while her hips were shaking in want. One of his hands shifted to caress over her oiled butt once more, relishing in the wanton groan that left her. Her face was facing towards the lit up candles still, not daring to move from her position even once. She didn’t need shackles or ropes any more to hold her down, his words and his stares were enough. Oh, and she knew him all to well by now. Knew that she wasn’t allowed to move until he said otherwise, and it was a knowledge that he relished it as he painted her body with the hot wax that caused her to feel so much at once. His hand brushed over one of her butt cheeks, caressing it with his fingers as he felt the muscles of her twitch underneath them.

‘You must feel so eager to come already’, he spoke with a low voice, moving lower with the hand that held the candle to let it drop down her spine slowly. He paused before he reached her butt that was stretched towards him, all there for him to see. ‘Are you feeling the pleasuring tingle already?’ Solas asked her with a dark chuckle, able to tell very well that she was so eager and waiting. But he also knew that she wouldn’t dare to come without his command. Knew that she would hold out, all wanting and waiting until he gave the command that would end this little play. A command that he was not willing to give yet.

Her lips parted into an even louder moan when she felt the hot liquid that begun to touch her left butt cheek as soon as he moved on. Pleasure shot through her whole body, her chest pressed into the blanket underneath her as it tried to move with the ragged breaths that escaped her throat.

‘Please… Master...’, she moaned, her own saliva already dripping out of her mouth as her eyes begun to get glassy. ‘Please.’, Adhlea added, her own voice muffled when she pressed her face down once more when she felt the wax moving towards the other butt cheek, leaving an imprint behind there as well. She felt how the liquid moved over her thighs, getting stuck there as it dried. Exactly like the whole pattern had dried on her back already as it cooled down. There were just too many sensations that she felt at once, and she could have fallen over the edge every time that she felt another drop on her skin, burning her ever so slightly as he moved the candle lower and lower. Yet, only low enough to let her feel the pleasuring and light pain that came with it as he watched her.

Adhlea was such a remarkable sub, keeping still as good as she could while her buttocks reddened with the hot wax that begun to taint them. A beautiful picture indeed, and he paused for a moment to look at her once more, taking every part of her body in before he shifted his stance lightly.

‘Alright. You have my permission.’ His command was loud enough, causing her to shake and to tremble right away as her orgasm hit her with a wanton moan. Her whole body grew tense all of a sudden, her thighs and muscles twitching while her eyes closed in bliss. Tears of release slowly flew over her face, mixing with the saliva that was right underneath her face, and that she didn’t care about at the moment.

It was almost as if he had spoken a magic word, causing her body to relax at once while she still shuddered, warm hands ghosting over her skin now that it was over before he whispered appreciating words into her ears. She always felt so well cared for afterwards, felt soothed even, and she allowed herself to relax into his arms completely, allowing him to wash the dried wax of her body so gently while her eyes focused on the flickering candlelight


End file.
